Oh Hell no, Not Again!
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Sequel to "Damon the Babysitter." Stefan and Elena leave once again, leaving Damon to watch their now 16 year old daughter Miranda. How will Damon deal with teenage drama?
1. Not Again

Chapter 1

Sixteen-year old Miranda sat on her pink bed texting away on her cell phone. Her parents were going out for their anniversary and Damon was left to watch Miranda once again. Miranda liked Damon. He was fun to be around and she often got away with anything with him. She smiled devilishly to herself. Oh yes, tonight is going to be fun.

Elena smiled as she walked over to Stefan, all dressed up in a tux and holding his arm out for her. Elena's dazzling white dress illuminated every dark corner in the house with the millions of diamonds glittering off of it like the ocean glowing after being touched by the morning rays."Ready to go?"

The couple linked arms as they walked towards the front door, completely obvious to Damon standing a few inches infront of them. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he hissed at Stefan.

"Just keep her entertained, and out of trouble."

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it!" Elena chimed in.

"I don't know how to take care of a sixteen year old!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's just like it was when she was a baby. Except she doesn't require that much attention anymore." He patted Damon on the back as he and Elena walked out the front door and to the car.

Damon watched as they drove away, getting a bad feeling every second. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Damon said to himself as he closed the front door and was surprised to see Miranda standing right behind him. This girl was evil. Pure evil. Damon was like a puppet to her, she could make him do anything she wanted, and she was only a human!

"Uncle Damon." Miranda said quietly while looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Damon mentally groaned as he could sense what was coming up next, and as much as he tried to deny any of her stupid requests, he always ended up doing it.

"What?" Damon was clearly exasperated.

Miranda smiled innocently. "I was wondering if you could take me to the mall for some new clothes."

Damon looked at her like she was from another planet. "And why would you think that I would do that for you?"

Miranda put on her innocent smile. "Because you're my uncle and also because I love you very much and you always give in to me anyways so there's no point in resisting. I got my card ready."

"No!" Damon growled, "I am not taking you shopping! Forget it! Your tricks worked on me when you were five, they're not gonna work anymore! Now go upstairs and stay quiet until your parents come back!"

Miranda stared at the floor, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Ok, I understand." she said softly as a tear ran down her face.

Damon groaned. How he hated crying women, especially his niece. He couldn't stand to see her upset. Knowing that he was gonna regret this for all eternity; he gave in. "Fine, we'll go to the stupid mall. But it better not take half a century!"

Miranda's tears magically disappeared as her face immediately lit up. "Oh really? Oh thank you thank you so much Uncle Damon! I promise you won't regret it!"Damon watched as she dashed upstairs to get her purse and shook his head. Too late Miranda I'm already regretting it. He thought glumly as he started up the car.

A/N: Special thanks to I love shiney Volvos for giving me this idea!! Will update soon please review! :)


	2. A trip to hell

Chapter 2

The roar of the Ferrari purred slightly as it slowly died off. Damon cut the engine to his prized car and slowly got out of the car with a highly-over excited 16 year old. "C'mon Uncle Damon lets go!" she cried as she ran to the place Damon referred to as hell.

The mall was crowded, like always. People were pushing other people as they tried to get to the best stuff, little kids clung to their parents begging them to buy them the latest new toy, and of course, a big sale was going on that was bound to draw alot of people, especially teenage girls. Hell for vampires like Damon, but heaven for teenagers like Miranda. Damon could tell that this was going to be a long day.

"Miranda, I swear, if you buy another thing then we are leaving and you are getting nothing!" Damon cried from the monster of clothes he was buried under.

"Aw, just one more shirt Uncle Damon. This is a really big sale and I don't want to miss out on getting anything that usually costs a lot of money."

"Can I atleast go to the car and drop this stuff off? I can barely see where I'm going!" Damon almost whined as Miranda grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the dresses aisle.

"No, because I might find something cute and I won't have anyone to carry it for me." Miranda responded while sticking her head into a clothing rack.

"I'll only be gone for five seconds! You know how fast I am compared to your dad."

"Not fast enough." Miranda stated.

Damon growled as he dropped the clothes he was holding and turned Miranda's face towards him. "We are going home." he said hypnotically as his pupils grew big and reverted back to their normal size.

Miranda gave a big sigh. "If you're done trying to compell me then pick up those clothes and lets get moving. There's a 50% off at Macy's and I don't want to miss it!"

Damon stood there in a stupor for a few minutes before regaining his senses and shouting every cuss word there ever was in his mind directly at Stefan. "Damn you Stefan to the deepest pits of hell!" A blast of Power that nearly made the building shake was sent out and Damon hoped that his brother felt it. His eyes found the necklace that was around Miranda's neck. No doubt filled with vervain. Damon could tell that his niece was getting impatient with his stalling and with defeat, he sullenly followed her to another part of hell while hoping along the way a meteor would hit the store, causing everything to get destroyed and thus would end their shopping trip.

However, Damon felt very unlikely that it was going to happen.

* * *

Stefan quietly shut the door to the hotel room and made sure it was locked before laying on the bed with Elena. "That was a great dinner." Elena purred while kissing Stefan.

Stefan smiled. "I had a great time." Suddenly, he begins laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked as Stefan continued to laugh.

"Seems like Damon just found out what the definition of hell was."

Elena smiled as she propped herself on a pillow. "Continue."

"Seems like he's serving as Miranda's shopping slave today. He tried to compell her to go home but it seems like our early birthday gift came in handy after all."

Elena burst out laughing. "I'm betting he's hating you now."

He nodded. "I can feel his Power from here. It's actually giving me a headache. He's wanting me to go jump in front of a train and then light myself on fire. He just told me to go to the deepest pits of hell where I belong."

Elena kissed him on the forehead. "I can make your headache go away." She smiled seductively.

Stefan grinned. "Please do."

They both smiled as their lips came in contact with each other's, creating amazing and sweet pleasure.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter and sorry for the first one for being so messy at first. I fixed it. Please review!


	3. Softie Damon

Chapter 3

Damon sighed happily as he sat down on the leather seat of his car. They were finally done shopping and Damon was pretty sure that Miranda managed to buy everything that was in that store. "I've never been so happy to sit in a car in my life." Damon mumbled to himself as he started up the car and drove off to the boarding house.

Miranda was beaming in the backseat at all the clothes she bought. "Can you believe I got all of this? And it was all under a thousand dollars!"

"Congratulations." Damon said sarcastically as he sped down the highway.

Miranda frowned. "Aw don't be a party pooper Uncle Damon! It was fun!"

"Yeah, for you! I'm the one who had to carry all the clothes!" Damon shot back angrily.

Miranda smiled gleefully as she laid her head back, thinking of her next plan of how she can torture her uncle.

"Hey, are you ok?" Damon asked, all traces of anger gone and replaced by worry.

Miranda raised her head up to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine-" Her sentence was cut off by a dull pain in her side. It took her a few minutes to figure out what was wrong. "Oh crap…Damon hurry! Get home as fast as you can! I don't want these clothes ruined!"

Damon rolled his eyes at her obsession of clothes and drove faster, the smell of blood getting to him and only seemed to get stronger by the second. "Crap!" he exclaimed, driving faster.

Soon, they had pulled up into the boarding house, Miranda flew out the car while Damon waited till she was gone. His cell phone then went off. Damon answered it with a hiss, "Having fun brother?" Oh, he was going to raise hell.

"Actually yes, very much so. Thank you for your kind words earlier today. It gave me a bit of a headache but Elena got rid of it, if you know what I mean." Damon could HEAR Stefan winking over the phone. That only infuriated him more.

"Well, I'm so glad your having a good time. Really I am!" Damon put on his most sarcastic voice and faked his most fakest smile even though Stefan couldn't see him.

"And I'm assuming your day went bad?" Stefan asked, sensing Damon's sarcasm.

"Nah, Stefan, I had a great day with your little princess! I had to carry clothes to the point where my arms almost fell off and my feet still hurt from going to a million stores! My day was fantastic, especially when Miranda announced that it was her time of the month. That was the BEST part of my day!"

Stefan laughed. "Well, sorry about all that. I hope you'll live. Teenage girls on their time of the month are deadly! Better drink lots of human blood!"

"I'm going to kill you when you come back." Damon threatened, all traces of sarcasm gone.

"That's nice. Now you have fun. Elena and I have some business to attend too so bye!"

"Stefan you get your-" the line went dead. Damon angrily shut his phone closed and jammed it back into his pocket. He then walked into the house and braced himself for what was to come.

He walked up the stairs and to Miranda's bedroom. He quietly knocked on the door. "Miranda, are you ok?" He tried his best to sound concerned.

"No." He heard Miranda's pitiful whimper from the other side.

Slowly, he opened the door to reveal Miranda, coiled up on her bed and a few tears sliding down her face. The smell of blood hit Damon hard but he ignored it and slowly walked towards the bed. He looked at her with pity. For once, he felt bad for her and wanted to help. "Hey." Damon said softly as he eased himself onto the bed and rubbed the crying teen's back. "It's gonna be ok."

Miranda only cried harder. "It hurts."

Damon sighed as he took the teen in his arms and held her like he did when she was real little. Only Miranda knew this side of him. She had a special place in his heart that was different then what he felt for Elena and his brother. This was a side Miranda rarely got to see.

Damon gently stoked her chocolate brown hair and kissed her softly. The smell of blood was getting to him but he continued to ignore it, the well being of his niece was more important.

"Turn me."

Damon did a double take as he looked down at the crying girl in his arms. "What?"

Miranda looked up at him. "I want you to turn me so I won't have to go through this."

Damon sighed. "Now you know I can't do that. Your dad would kill me."

"But I want the pain to stop!"

Damon sighed. "How about I go get some Advil, hm? You'll feel better after you take some medicine. I'm not turning you."

Miranda sighed. "Fine."

Damon leaned down and softly kissed Miranda before standing up and heading downstairs. In a flash, he was back holding a small container. He gave the bottle to Miranda and she popped two pills into her mouth and drank the water that was on her nightstand. "Thank you Uncle Damon."

Damon grinned. "No problem kid. Now you get your rest so you'll feel better and won't feel the need to scream and curse every second you get."

Miranda playfully hit him with a pillow and layed down as Damon covered her up with the furry blanket at the foot of her bed. "Goodnight." she smiled as he walked to the door.

"Night." Damon replied as he closed the door behind him.

A/N: Wow, three chapters uploaded in one day? I'm really on a roll lol. So please review and sorry if I made Damon OOC. J


	4. A Date

Chapter 4

Miranda yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up in bed, feeling much better after that nap and the medicine she took. "Great nap." she said to herself as she hopped off of the bed and opened her bedroom door. Quietly, she tiptoed to the stairs and peered through the bars to see her uncle sitting infront of the fireplace with a glass of blood in his hands. She smiled mischievously to herself. Now, how to make his life a living hell. She thought as she pondered on what ideas she could use.

Her train of thought was broken by her cell phone vibrating nosily on the table. Quickly, she went back to her room and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Brad." Miranda smiled cheerfully at the sound of her crush on the phone. They haven't been together long, but Miranda was really starting to like him. He was nice, sweet, caring, and loved to hang out with her. "Dinner? Tonight? Oh, well my parents aren't here right now. No, my uncle is watching me. I'll have to go ask him before we make any plans. Ok, bye." Miranda smiled dreamily as she hung up the phone. "I hope Uncle Damon agrees to let me go." Miranda ran excitedly downstairs and smiled up at her uncle with big brown eyes.

Damon looked down at his now awake niece. He knew she wanted something when she looked at him like that. "What do you want?"

Miranda shifted uncomfortably. "Well, this guy, Brad called and wanted to take me out to dinner and possibly a movie if we have time."

"And who is this Brad?" Damon said, not liking where this was going.

"Well, he's this guy from school. He's cute and he's a real sweetheart. Can I please go? Pretty please?" Miranda stared up at him with big brown eyes and a smile spread across her face.

Damon sighed. "What do your parents think about him?"

"My mom doesn't care."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "And you're dad?"

Miranda sighed. "Dads always care when they're daughter goes out. It's called being too over protective."

Damon nodded. "Well, if you're mom doesn't mind, then I guess its ok. Just don't be out too late, ok?"

Miranda nodded, jumping up and hugging Damon. "Oh thank you so much! I'll go tell Brad we have a date!"

Damon watched her bolt upstairs and shook his head as he drank some blood. "Teenagers."

The sound of a car honking outside made Damon look up as he watched Miranda descend from the stairs wearing a blue dress and heels with earrings and a bit of make up on her face. "How do I look?"

Damon smiled as he looked her over. _Not bad_. he thought. _She knows how to clean up. _"You look great. Have fun."

Miranda smiled at him as she walked out to the red car waiting for her. "Bye Uncle Damon!"

"Bye kid!" Damon sighed in peace when he heard the door shut. Finally he was alone. But for some reason he couldn't seem to shake off this bad feeling deep in his stomach, like something bad was going to happen to Miranda.

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update and sorry it was short. I was working on the Salvatore Kids. If you haven't read that then I suggest you do. Really cute story! Anyways, review!


	5. Anger

Chapter 5 Anger

A/N: No this story is not dead. I've just been busy with my other Vampire Diaries stories, as you can see. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more frequency.

Miranda smiled as she walked into the restaurant with Brad. It was a really fancy place, full of nicely dressed people and good looking table cloths. The smell of the food was mouth watering. She held Brad's hand in hers as they walked to their table where they would be seated. So far it looked like it wasn't a full house so they would get served very quickly. Brad smiled as he leaned across the table. "What do you say we go back to my place tonight?"

Miranda shifted around in her seat. "I thought we were just going to dinner."

"Well yeah, but we can't just go back to my place and hang out?"

Miranda sighed. "Well, ok. But just for a little bit. I don't want my uncle to worry."

Brad nodded as the waiter gave them their drinks. "I'll be right out with your food."

Miranda sipped on her Coke while Brad drank his Pepsi. "So what are you getting?"

Miranda set her menu down on the table. "I guess I'll get the Calamari. You?"

"I'll get the fried fish and fries."

Miranda nodded, smiling at him. "This is a really nice place. How did you afford it?"

The waiter came back and asked for their orders. After he wrote everything down and walked away, Brad began talking. "My parents have alot of money so they lend me some of theirs."

Miranda nodded, watching as the waiter bring their food to them and set it down. After they finished eating, Brad paid the bill and they left. "So where are we going?" Miranda asked as Brad sped down the highway.

"We're going to this little apartment that I rented for us."

Miranda eyes widened. "I thought you said we were going to your house?"

Brad smirked. "I thought about it but then thought that we should spend the night with just the two of us."

Miranda looked around nervously. "I really need to be home. Damon will be-"

Her breath got caught in her throat as he pulled out a pocket knife and held it close to her throat. "We are going to do this my way. Understand?"

Miranda nodded timidly, too afraid to speak. Soon, they pulled up to the apartment and it took everything in Miranda not to turn away at the site. The apartment was old and run down, grass was badly cut up on the front entrance and the windows were dirty. As they walked in, Miranda could see that the inside wasn't much better. Spilled drinks stained the carpet and the walls looked worn out.

Once Brad got the room key, he lightly pulled Miranda with him and walked into the room. After taking his luggage from the cart and shutting the door, he turned back to Miranda with an evil smile on his face. Miranda slowly started to back away but Brad was faster. He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her on the springy mattress. Miranda cried out in pain as her head hit the headboard. Brad grinned. "Let the games begin."

Miranda cried quietly as Brad straddled her legs and kissed her roughly, forcing her mouth open and sticking his tongue inside of her. Miranda could feel her eyes turning red and fangs lengthen, but she held them back. As much as she wanted to kill Brad right now, she didn't want to expose her secret and risk the chance of someone walking in on them. Brad smiled as he pulled away and softly ran his fingers down Miranda's wet face. "What's wrong baby? Don't tell me that you don't want this?"

"Go to hell." Miranda breathed out, her eyes returned to normal and her fangs disappeared.

Anger flashed across Brad's face and Miranda's cheek burned from the hard slap he delivered. "Don't you talk to me that way you filthy slut!"

Miranda closed her eyes as Brad violated her once again, slowly removing her garments and discarding them to the floor. Miranda tried to stop him using her human strength but Brad was too strong for her. The only way she could beat him was to use her vampire strength and she couldn't do that. She couldn't risk the chance of her killing him and even if she used compulsion it might not work. She wasn't as strong as Damon or her dad yet. _Do it._

Miranda gasped in surprise as an angry voice spoke in her head. "What?"

_I said do it. Kill him. _It was Damon, speaking to her telepathically. "Say something baby?" cooed Brad as he attacked her with unloving kisses.

Miranda managed a smirk while he was exploiting her. "You poor fool."

Brad immeditiately drew back from her and bailed his hand into a fist. "Don't you speak to me like that. You treat me with respect!"

Miranda smiled as she caught Brad's hand with ease. Brad watched as Miranda closed her eyes dropped her head down. She then lifted it back up again to white daggers on both sides of her mouth and her eyes coated in red. Brad stared, mouth gaping open as Miranda pinned him to the bed and hissed viscously in his face. "You listen to me you piece of trash." She gripped his neck tighter, almost to the point of breaking it. "Don't you ever threaten me again or else I will kill you. Do you understand that you filthy human?"

Brad nodded timidly, too afraid to speak. Miranda stared at his frightened face and licked her lips as the smell of blood rushing through his body intoxicated her. "Too bad there won't be a next time." Miranda covered Brad's mouth so he couldn't scream and bit down on his throat, drinking his life away. Once she was done, Miranda looked at the now empty body of her supposed boyfriend and lit a match. The smell of rotting flesh gave Miranda a headache as she watched his body burn until there were nothing left except ashes. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the rest of the fire out, cleaned up the hotel room and flushed Brad's ashes down a toilet. Miranda didn't look back as she grabbed her stuff and left the hotel, going to a place where she felt safe; home.

Damon jerked his head up when he saw Miranda enter. "Have fun on your date?" The look on Miranda's face told him otherwise. "What happened?"

"Well, to put it simply, we went out to dinner, he took me back to a hotel and tried to rape me, but you told me to kill him and so I did."

Damon stared at her puzzled. "How did I tell you to kill him?"

Miranda stared at him, flabbergasted. "How do you not know? You spoke telepathically to me!"

Damon stared at her for a minute then shook his head. "Miranda, I did not speak telepathically with you. Maybe that was your mind playing tricks on you. Or it could've been your sub-conscious."

Miranda stared at him for a moment, trying to take all of this in. "So that wasn't you?"

Damon shook his head. Miranda sighed, then looked at Damon and smiled. "Maybe the voice sounded like you because you have always been there when I needed it. You have always helped me when I needed it the most."

Damon smiled slightly. "Maybe."

Miranda walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for always being there for me Uncle Damon."

"No problem kid." Damon watched her ascend up the stairs, a smile grazing his features. "You know I'm always there for you, no matter how much trouble you are sometimes."

A/N: I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
